Des mots dans un ascenseur
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Une petite fic qui retrace les sentiments de Loki alors qu'il a cette discussion dans l'ascenseur sur Sakaar avec son frère. L'interprétation de Ton Hiddleston était si parfaite que j'ai eu envie d'essayer de percer vraiment ce qu'il ressent à ce moment là.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages ! Et merci aux acteurs qui leur ont donné vie de si jolies manières**

 **Une petite fic qui retrace les sentiments de Loki alors qu'il a cette discussion dans l'ascenseur sur Sakaar avec son frère. L'interprétation de Ton Hiddleston était si parfaite que j'ai eu envie d'essayer de percer vraiment ce qu'il ressent à ce moment là.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **Des mots dans un ascenseur**_

Il y a des moments comme cela qui détermine votre vie sans que vous ayez véritablement le choix… C'est une étrange fatalité que Loki avait éprouvé déjà à de nombreuses reprises, mais celle-là faisait peut-être encore plus mal que les autres…

Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles… L'apparition d'Héla… La mort d'Odin… Loki avait souffert bien plus qu'il ne se croyait capable de la mort de son père… Son père, lui qui de son vivant lui avait refusé ce titre après qu'il ait découvert la vérité ne pensait plus qu'à lui avec ce terme maintenant qu'il était mort… Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'ils leur avaient parlé comme ses fils et qu'il avait dit avant de s'éteindre qu'il les aimait tous les deux ? C'était cela que Loki attendait depuis si longtemps… Qu'Odin lui dise tout simplement qu'il l'aimait et il lui avait dit juste avant de s'éteindre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi… En plus, Thor était là, laissant exploser sa rage dans l'apparition de nuages d'orage qui se seraient volontiers abattus sur Loki si Héla n'était pas arrivée… Si elle n'avait pas tenté de les tuer… Si Loki n'avait pas invoqué Heimdall pour les faire rentrer à Asgard, lui ouvrant involontairement en grand le passage alors qu'il voulait juste protéger son frère… Sa seule famille désormais…

Un frère qu'il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de protéger d'Héla mais, elle l'avait frappé, le projetant hors du Bifrost et Loki avait atterri sur Sakaar, se pensant totalement seul pour l'éternité…

L'apparition un peu étrange de Thor dans le décor avait soulevé en lui une onde de joie comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des centaines d'années. Il était vivant et grincheux… Loki s'était amusé à la faire enrager, ne lui venant pas en aide tout de suite, mais ne refusant pas de se ranger à ses côtés quand il avait réellement eu besoin de lui.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé avec lui dans cette ascenseur, côte à côte, presque comme autrefois. Loki s'était perdu quelques secondes dans ses pensées, ne se concentrant pas vraiment sur la conversation jusqu'à ce que les mots de son frère ne finissent par le toucher.

\- Tu n'as donc que du mépris pour moi ? Demanda Loki touché par les réflexions de son frère.

Thor soupira et cela n'annonçait rien de bon alors le jeune homme se tendit presque immédiatement.

\- Loki…

Mon dieu qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont il venait de dire son nom. Un ton calme et désolé qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

\- Je t'estimais énormément… Je pensais que tu te battrais éternellement à mes côtés… Il faut juste se faire à l'idée que tu es toi et que je suis moi…

Oui… Ce ton là n'annonçait rien de bon… Loki frémit et son visage se referma sans que Thor ne remarque la tristesse qui apparaissait un peu plus dans ses yeux à chacune de ses phrases…

\- Il y a peut-être encore du bon en toi mais admet-le, nos chemins ont divergé il y a déjà bien longtemps…

Thor fini sa phrase en détournant la tête, ne remarquant pas le léger clignement de paupière de son jeune frère qui frémit une nouvelle fois… Bien sûr que nos chemins ont divergé… Tu m'as abandonné, ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme… Tu t'es laissé emporter par ton orgueil et ton arrogance… Tu m'as écrasé comme les autres… Tu as laissé les gens me ridiculiser sans prendre ma défense… Tu étais mon grand frère et j'ai dû apprendre à n'être que l'ombre que l'on méprise au lieu d'être ton égal… Si tu m'avais juste respecté, juste regardé, j'aurais été avec toi pour l'éternité… Je n'ai même jamais voulu du trône… Je voulais juste être considéré comme tu l'étais…

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnèrent à une vitesse fulgurante dans la tête de Loki mais pourtant, lorsqu'il dut dire quelques mots, il ne put qu'hocher la tête en affirmant maladroitement pendant qu'il tentait de se tenir raide pour cacher ses véritables émotions.

\- Oui… Il faut probablement mieux que l'on ne se revoit jamais…

Loki avait prononcé ces quelques mots sans regarder Thor. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction, craignant de voir une joie qui aurait fini de le détruire alors que lui se tenait les mains pour ne pas montrer que ses doigts tremblaient… pour ne pas montrer que son corps était si crispé qu'il lui faisait mal… Pour ne pas montrer que ses émotions lui hurlaient le contraire… Pour ne pas montrer qu'il mentait une fois de plus… Et qu'il mentait bien puisque Thor se tourna vers lui et répondit en lui donnant une petite claque dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu !

Loki frémit ne parvenant plus qu'à hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer… Pour ne pas hurler à Thor que c'était faux et qu'il avait envie de revoir son frère… envie de rester auprès de lui parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait et qu'il l'aimait… Pourquoi Loki venait-il de parler de séparation alors que tout son être avait envie de dire à son frère qu'il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait tellement de chose ? … Et pourquoi son frère, toujours si peu observateur ne remarqua pas à quel point il se sentait mal et perdu à ce moment précis ? … A quel point il avait envie de disparaître ? … A quel point il regrettait qu'Héla ne l'ait pas tué pour qu'il n'entende jamais ces mots ?...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux frères pendant quelques secondes avant que Thor, démontrant cette faculté si fascinante à changer de sujet en moins de trois secondes ne se tourne vers lui en demandant.

\- Et si on faisait à l'aide ?

Loki sursauta, un peu perdu et s'exclama.

\- De quoi ?

\- A l'aide !

\- Non, répondit Loki en comprenant ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.

\- Je t'en prie tu adores ça, le supplia Thor comme un petit garçon voulant inventer un nouveau jeu.

\- Je déteste ça ! Lui affirma son frère sur un ton un peu plus sec.

\- C'est super ! ça marche à chaque fois ! Renchérit Thor en continuant de sourire pour le convaincre.

\- C'est humiliant ! Lui répliqua Loki en écartant les bras pour faire comprendre son agacement.

\- Tu as un meilleur plan.

\- Non !

De toute manière comment pourrait-il avoir le temps de trouver un plan dans les quelques secondes qui restaient et dans l'état émotionnel qui était le sien à ce moment précis ?

\- Alors on le fait ! Répliqua Thor.

\- Pas question qu'on face à l'aide ! Répliqua Loki sur un ton ferme qui se voulait définitif.

Pourtant au regard appuyé que lui lança son frère sans même dire un mot,Loki ne protesta pas. Il n'aimait toujours pas ce plan mais, au moins, il lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Thor une dernière fois… Une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'en aille et qu'il l'efface définitivement de sa vie… Comme une erreur que l'on gomme pour l'oublier…Loki frémit et se laissa faire docilement, passant un bras sur l'épaule de son frère avant de se laisser pendre de tous son poids contre lui. Il perçu les battements de son cœur qui lui prouvèrent une certaine excitation… Comme son frère aimait les combats… Loki ferma les yeux et respira profondément, prenant une décision qu'il savait définitive et irrévocable.

Thor ne voulait plus de lui alors, il allait l'aider une dernière fois pour passer ses gardes mais après, il le quitterait… Loki ne voulait pas donner cet avantage à son frère… C'était lui qui partirait en premier… Ce n'était pas lui qu'on abandonnerait sans un regard… Bien trop de monde l'avait déjà fait… Il ne laisserait pas Thor le faire lui aussi…

Ce fut à cet instant précis, pendant que les idées se bousculer dans encore dans sa tête, que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que Thor se mit à crier.

\- A l'aide, mon pauvre frère et mourant… Aidez-le !

Si seulement Thor savait à quel point ses mots venaient de le blesser plus cruellement encore que des lames, pensa Loki avant que son frère ne le jette sur leurs adversaires avec un plaisir non dissimulés…


End file.
